


A House Is Not A Home

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: 7x22, Crying, Episode Tag, F/M, Family Sticks Together, Hurt, Love, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, but spoilers, i don’t know if this needs to be said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: “Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.” ~Lilo & StitchThe Reagan family band together when tragedy strikes, and Danny helps Linda get her focus back
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899769
Kudos: 2





	A House Is Not A Home

"Where are we going to stay, Mom?" Jack asked as he and his family gathered their things. 

"Oh, uh," she looked to her husband but almost immediately looked away. "I guess we can stay in a hotel tonight-"

"You will do no such thing," Frank said from behind the family. They turned to look at him. "You'll stay here."

"Frank, we really could-"

"You're staying here. Jack can have Joe's room, and Sean can take Jamie's. Or vice versa. You two can stay in Danny's room."

"There's some old clothes in the attic," Henry stated, walking into the kitchen. "Jack and Sean, go look up there for something that'll suit you for tomorrow. Linda, I'm sorry, but we may not have anything in your size." 

Linda wasn't fat or chunky or anything like that. She was a 5'6 woman with a nice bust, where as Erin was tall and skinny, and Mary had been shorter than the blonde by a good three inches. 

"But I know you've fashioned Danny's clothes to your liking before, so I trust you can do that once again. All of you will also find pajamas up there; in the morning, I'll make a big breakfast for us. I've called your school, the station, and the hospital. The school is giving you a week, and both the station and the hospital are giving you three days to get essentials. Tomorrow, we will all go clothes shopping after I take you to a nice lunch. Now, good night, sleep well, I'll see you in the morning." Henry hugged each of them and went up to his room. 

"You boys better find something to wear for tomorrow and tonight. You too," Frank nodded at Danny and Linda. He noticed the pale face on Linda, as if she wanted to faint or throw up or cry. He figured Danny sensed that, as he put a supportive arm around her shoulders. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with Agatha Christie. Good night."

"Good night, Grabdpa," Jack and Sean echoed. 

"Mom, can we find the clothes now?" Sean wanted to know. 

"Yes." It was all she could say around the painfully tearful lump in her throat. 

*************

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in pajamas, teeth brushed, and ready for the morning. Two hours later, everyone was sleeping as peacefully as they could given the circumstances. 

Danny sighed as he shifted once again. His brain kept coming up with the worst scenarios. What if his family had been seriously injured? What if Linda had been trapped in the house? What if Jack and Sean got smoke inhalation? Whenever his brain came up with those crazy scenarios, he always held his wife. Feeling her breath, felling her heartbeat always calmed him down. He rolled over, wanting to bring her close. When his hand met cold sheets, he sat up; ‘if we were home, where would she be?’ He slipped out of bed before he even answered that question. Quietly, he exited the room and padded down the hall. He slipped into the bathroom, where he heard a heartbreaking sob. 

Linda curled more into herself, hiding her head away from the world. Sobs racked her body as she cried in the corner of the bathroom. "Oh...." she slightly moaned through the tears. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped to the ceiling. 

"It's okay, it's okay. It's me."

Without hesitation, she flung herself at her husband, clinging to and crying into his neck. Through the tears, she wailed, "why did they have to burn down our house?"

"I don't know," Danny answered truthfully. He held her tightly in the small bathroom, letting her, and himself, cry out some of their emotions. When Linda has calmed down to just sniffling, Danny helped her up and grabbed some toilet paper. He knew her face always got itchy after crying, so he wiped the wet and dry tears away. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips, grabbing her hand. "C'mon. Let's try to get some sleep."

She nodded and followed him into his bedroom. Once beneath the covers, she immediately snuggled next to him, her ear over his heart. 

Danny smiled and hugged her, kissing her head. "We'll make it through this: together. Just like we always have."

"Like we always will?" Linda didn't mean for it to be a question. 

"Right. Just like we always will." 

*********** 

Danny woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting through the house. Sighing out a “yum”, he rolled over, half expecting his wife to be next to him. He realized that was ridiculous, because pancakes and bacon couldn’t cook themselves. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, the reality of it all coming back to him. “Right, the fire.” He mumbled and rolled out of bed, wishing he could stay there forever, or at least for three more days. 

Danny sleepily grabbed the clothes he had picked out- a pair of worn jeans and an old Marine T-shirt- and headed out the door. He saw Jack and Sean walk down the stairs, with about ten times more energy than he had. When he reached the bathroom door, he heard the shower going. He was about to knock to see who was in there, but the sob he heard told him exactly what he wanted to know.  
Danny easily picked the indoor lock with the tie to his sweatpants. “Man, these are crappy locks...” he muttered as he pulled the door behind him. “Linda?”

She sniffled, “what?”

“Are you okay? Can I come in?” Usually, he wouldn’t have asked permission, since Linda had given him shower-access at all times. He felt the need to ask in case she just really wanted to be left alone. 

“Please.”

He quickly stripped and stepped in the shower. “Are you okay, sweetie?” He pushed her wet hair away from her eyes. 

“Why’d they have to burn down our house?” Linda moaned as she fell into Danny’s arms. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know.” He kissed her wet hair, “but look on the bright side.” It felt a little strange telling her that, since she was the one with the silver linings.

“What bright side?” Her voice was muffled in his neck, “there is no bright side! How can you say there’s a bright side when there is. No. Bright side?”

“Yes, Linda, there is. We’ve got a family that’ll glad take us in for however long we need. We’ve still got Jack and Sean, unharmed. And I’ve still got you.”

“And I’ve got you,” Linda lifted her head, “how’d you get so smart?”

“I learned from the best,” Danny tipped her chin up, bringing her lips to his. It was meant to be a sweet, everything-will-work-out kiss, but Linda pressed on. 

She gripped his shoulders, moving her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned when Danny’s hands started roaming over her wet back, down her ass and squeezing. She peppered kisses down his neck, across his chest, and back up again. 

Danny’s hand traveled to the back of her thigh, hitching it up on his hip. The couple groaned at the new position, their arousals hightening. He sucked her bottom lip, then her neck, wondering if she wanted to be marked. 

As if she could read his thoughts, Linda nearly begged, “do it. *Please*. I need...”

He understood her need to feel a little bit controlled, it had happened before, and while he find it weird, he was always more than happy to oblige. He hiked her other leg onto his hip, pressing her against the shower wall. He left a few possessive marks on her neck and collarbone, kissing his way down to her breasts. 

Linda tipped her head back as Danny took a hard nipple in his mouth. She often wondered why she craved this so badly after tragedies or close calls; she had asked her psychologist friend who told her it was need to feel like something in her life was in control. It reset her brain and she could breathe better; Danny’s fingers interrupted her musings, causing a loud gasp to escape her lips. 

The detective smiled when she reached down, reciprocating the gesture. He captured her lips with his again, the kisses wet, sloppy, and hot. If they were cartoons, they’d be emitting as much steam as the shower. 

Linda moved her lips to Danny’s ear, “I want you inside. I *need* you inside.”

He smirked, “you don’t have to tell me twice.”

She moaned loudly once again as he entered her, the shower water going slightly cold. To the ordinary person, the shower felt warm, but to Linda’s skin, it felt cool. She was anything but cool, though, as her husband rammed into her again and again.

Soon, she was sagging in his arms, a huge smile on her face. He followed her bliss, kissing her as he filled her. 

******** 

“Thank you,” Linda said as Danny tried her off. 

“For that?” He tipped his head towards the shower. “Don’t mention it. You know I’ll gladly help you get your focus back anytime.”

She smiled and kissed his lips, “let’s get some of those pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya I would write smut ;)


End file.
